Brokeback Drabbles
by sailorsw
Summary: 10 BBM drabbles related to some songs!


**Well, my friend Christian (Tarna on FanFiction .net) did a meme with these following rules:**

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them**_

**Yet I found it kind-of hard after awhile, so I decided to start choosing my songs and taking time to write each drabble. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Fandom: Brokeback Mountain**

**Pairing: Jack/Ennis**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these songs and I obviously do not own Brokeback Mountain. If I did, it would have a happy ending and less het stuff, lol. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Farther Away (Live) – Evanescence **

Jack couldn't take it anymore. His thoughts were filled with Ennis, but now he was so far away. Jack would do anything to see him again- yet there was nothing he could do. He just couldn't forget what had happened that magical summer on Brokeback Mountain. He couldn't forget Ennis.

**Dominated Love Slave- Green Day **

"Hey Ennis." Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Did you know that I played guitar?"

"No. "

Jack grabbed his guitar and started playing.

"Good, because you will love this surprise. "

"Ok."

"I wanna be your dominated love slave, Ennis." Jack sang with a wild grin.

**Damn Girl- The All-American Rejects **

"Ugh…" Ennis sighed.

"What's wrong, Ennis?" Jack asked.

"My damn girl found out our secret!"

"Shit."

"And she totally cried her eyes out. I felt kind-of bad, but now I know that the only person I'm truly in love with is you."

"Well I love you too." said Jack before he gently kissed Ennis.

**Castaway- Green Day **

"_I cannot believe that I can't be with him." _Jack thought to himself.

"_Oh well, I'll just keep on going solo."_

"I am a Castaway." he said to himself.

**The Pedestrian- Foxboro Hot Tubs **

Jack drove to Mexico with a totally new attitude. Then he slowly walked from shop to shop.

"I'm a kind-of a loner now, but I can have some fun if I let it last." he said to himself.

**Simply Love- Amanda Alexander **

"I am so crazy for you." said Jack and Ennis in unison as their lips parted.

Both men smiled, and tenderly grasped each other's hand.

"Being away from you drives me insane, Ennis."

"Same here. But we can't help it- we are simply in love." Ennis replied.

**Roll Me Away- Bob Seger **

"Jack sometimes I just wish that you could kidnap me when I'm going through hard times."

"Thanks, Ennis." said Jack with a smile. "I wish that I could just roll you away to some faraway place. A place where we could be free and not care what's wrong and what's right."

"No one would pester us."

"And we really could be together."

"Yes we could."

Jack then wrapped Ennis a warm embrace.

**Bad Enough- The City Lives **

"We're here again, Ennis. I love the taste of happiness."

"The place where we can be together without any interferences."

"Brokeback Mountain."

"I can finally hold you in my arms again." said Jack as he hugged Ennis.

"And we won't fall apart." said Ennis as he pressed his lips to Jack's.

**I'm Too Sexy- Right Said Fred **

"Hey Ennis."

"Yeah."

"You're way too sexy for your shirt, y'know." said Jack with a wink.

"Well I guess that I'll have to take it off. Then again, you're too sexy for your shirt, Jack."

"Yeah but you're too sexy for your hat, too."

"And so are you."

The men took off their shirts and hats with grins.

"And you know what, Ennis? You're too sexy for your pan-"

Ennis placed his hand over Jack's mouth.

"Not right now, please. The sheep are waiting for us."

"Fine, cowboy." said Jack as he gave Ennis a peck on the lips.

**I Wanna- The All-American Rejects **

After waiting four long years, they were finally in each other arms again.

"Jack, please, let me touch you. Let me hold you."

"Hey I wanna touch you too." Jack replied with a smile.

The men wrapped each other in a bear hug, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Jack I cannot go another night without you." said Ennis as he pushed Jack against a wall and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Ennis, why does our love have to be a perfect crime?" said Jack as he did the same to Ennis.


End file.
